Chocolate para perros
by Roselandia
Summary: Kagome decidió gastar el resto de su día libre en hacerse un merecido pastel, e Inuyasha se rehusaba a soportar a Shippou y su aburrimiento. Un poco de pastel de chocolate no le haría daño a nadie.


**Rose.** Estaba leyendo hace un rato historias y vi una en la cual Kagome le daba a Inuyasha chocolate, luego me puse a pensar ¿no que el chocolate era dañino para los perros? ¡Y tachan! Mi cerebro me obligó a escribir esto ¡Espero les guste!

**2.080 palabras según Word.**

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por más que quisiera)_

.

.

.

**C**hocolate para perros.

Finalmente ese día Kagome había aprendido algo muy importante – Inuyasha nunca dejaría de ser Inuyasha.

Para empezar había despertado con energía suficiente como para acabar con millones de youkais y a demás quedar con fuerzas para arrancarle la cabeza de una patada ninja a Naraku (aunque no supiera cómo hacer una patada de ese tipo). Tuvo tiempo de sobra para bañarse como Kami manda, prepararse un desayuno exquisito del cual se sentía particularmente orgullosa, secarse el cabello con extrema paciencia – sin contar que intentó en el proceso hacerse diferentes tipos de peinados: optó por dejarlo suelto al final; incluso había pasado un buen rato colocando a la perfección todo en su mochila para ir al instituto.

Pero como el mundo es bastante cruel con las personas – o con ella en particular – sus esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano cuando a pasos del dichoso edificio estudiantil, recordó que era domingo. Una mañana entera de preparativos tirada en el retrete, y eso llevaba el nombre de un solo culpable.

"Inuyasha ¡Idiota! Todo es su culpa, él y su necesidad de acaparar toda mi vida ¡ni siquiera estoy al corriente de que día de la semana es por SU culpa!" soltó-medio gritó enfurruñada.

Bien, puede que eso no haya sido precisamente culpa de Inuyasha – que vagamente entendía que en el futuro los días tenían nombre (le había dejado varias veces en claro a Kagome que eso era estúpido y sin sentido) – pero no pretendía echarse la culpa a sí misma.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del supermercado y observó como una mujer salía entregándole a su pequeño hijo una enorme barra de chocolate. La idea cruzó por su cabeza como un haz de luz y sus piernas corrieron por si solas al interior del supermercado.

No iba a desperdiciar ese día – ni su energía – solo por no tener que estudiar ¡de hecho iba a hacer que valiera la pena!

* * *

No tenía muchas ganas de discutir con Kagome por irse el día anterior (por más que él trato de impedírselo), de hecho no había tenido ganas de ir a verla al futuro hasta que Shippou empezó a morderle literalmente una oreja porque Kagome se había ido y Sango se había llevado a Miroku y a Kirara – Shippou había intentado seguirlos pero Kaede se lo impidió con algo sobre 'los adultos y su privacidad' – entonces el pequeño zorro decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía: molestar al culpable de su inminente muerte por aburrimiento extremo.

Unos veinte minutos después Inuyasha había hecho un nuevo record en lanzamiento de youkai zorro y había saltado sin mirar atrás al interior del pozo ¡todo menos soportar al enano recordarle lo ABURRIDO que de por si estaba! Era más divertido romperle la paciencia a Kagome intentando convencerla que volviera antes al Sengoku, eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Pero cuando abrió las puertas de la pagoda del pozo, otra cosa le llamó la atención. Olisqueó un poco más el ambiente intentando reconocer lo que era, olía a esas barras que Kagome siempre le llevaba a Shippou solo que mucho más fuerte.

"¡Amigo orejas de perro!" Souta corrió hacia él, con un colorido balón en sus manos "¿Viniste por pastel? Sabía que mi hermana no hacía cosas así solo por gusto"

"¿Pastel?" enarcó una ceja mientras era jalado por la pequeña mano de Souta hasta el interior de la casa.

Tuvo que dejar de respirar por unos segundos para no marearse cuando el menor abrió las puertas del lugar, fue como una oleada de olor intenso que se infiltró en sus muy sensibles fosas nasales. Tapó su nariz con una mano mientras abanicaba el aire frente a él con la otra.

"Está en la cocina" se limitó a decir Souta siguiendo de largo hasta la sala de estar "¡Pero no te lo vayas a comer todo!"

¿Quién en su sano juicio se comería LO QUE SEA que oliera de esa forma?

"Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuando vio a Kagome la cosa no mejoró.

Eventualmente tuvo que empezar a respirar, solo para darse cuenta que toda Kagome olía a esa cosa insoportable, tenía un divertido gorro blanco bastante alto y un delantal de vaquitas lleno de manchas marrones por todos lados; estaba sacando una crema del interior de una manga y colocándola en forma de espiral sobre un… un lo que sea que fuese esa cosa esponjosa.

"¡Maldición Kagome! ¿Qué mierda haces?" arrugó la nariz con disgusto, estar mareado no era algo que le encantaba.

Ella solo pestañeó, dirigió la vista del pastel a él y de él al pastel "¿Te refieres a esto?"

"¡No soporto ese olor!" volvió a abanicar una mano, lo cual no estaba funcionando.

"Es un pastel de chocolate" agregó ella empezando a fruncir el ceño mientras seguía decorando por encima con la crema de chocolate, Inuyasha sabía que si ella empezaba a fruncir el ceño no vendría nada bueno.

Prefirió dejar de insultar por un momento el pastel "¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Empezaba a sonreír de nuevo – punto para Inuyasha "¡Sí! Bueno la verdad no pretendía venir a hacer esto, pero no debo ir al instituto hasta mañana así que… ¡Voilà!" se dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y dejó a un lado la manga pastelera ¡estaba todo listo!

"Huele a las barras de Shippou"

Ella tomó unos envoltorios a su lado y se los mostró "Si, es lo mismo, es chocolate"

Pues no le gustaba para nada el chocolate "No me gusta, me hace sentir enfermo" apretó los labios con disgusto, él pretendía venir para des aburrirse llevándose a Kagome a la fuerza por el pozo, no para oler chocolate.

En estos momentos no parecía tan malo fastidiar a Shippou.

"Créeme, te encantará cuando lo pruebes" aseguró ella sonriendo.

Y como dijo al inicio, no tenía ganas de discutir con Kagome, así que se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la sala a esperar que ella terminara de hacer lo que sea con el chocolate.

A demás había visto la cola de buyo pasar por la sala, y las manos empezaban a picarle por ir a tironear las patas del regordete gato.

* * *

"¡De verdad lo siento Inuyasha!"

"Basta con eso" arrugó el ceño y se giró sobre la cama – luego se arrepintió, eso hizo que le palpitara dolorosamente la cabeza.

Kagome retiró la compresa ahora hirviente de la frente de él, sumergió el paño el agua con cubos de hielo y volvió a colocárselo en la frente. Bien hacía unas horas estaba echándole la culpa de todos sus males a Inuyasha, y ahora estaba aquí, sintiéndose como una mierda andante por no haber hecho caso a todas esas veces que escucho aquella frase.

– El chocolate le hace daño a los perros –

¡Pero vamos! Inuyasha no era solo un 'perro' ¡Era un hanyou, fuerte, poderoso, hecho y derecho! ¿Quién iba a pensar que dos enormes rebanadas de pastel de chocolate lo iban a dejar hecho una hornilla viviente? Y es que estaba a punto de cocerse a sí mismo, nunca había pensado lo potente que sería la fiebre de un hanyou.

"Lo siento…" volvió a decir mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

El dijo algo inentendible entre su febril delirio.

Bueno, ahora estaba calmado y ella disculpándose.

Hace unas dos horas (cuando había empezado a tambalearse por el malestar) había tenido que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no mandarlo a sentarse mientras lo amarraba a la cama, se repetía a si misma que el pobre estaba enfermo por su culpa. Había intentado colocarle un termómetro de esos digitales que había comprado su madre hace poco, pero cuando tuvo que explicarle que debía introducírselo un poco en una de sus orejas había empezado a gritar y correr como desquiciado por toda la habitación.

Se había defendido con algo de que prefería que Shippou le mordisqueara una oreja a colocarse eso – Ella no entendió mucho.

Finalmente cedió ante la mala actitud del insoportable enfermo y optó por el tradicional termómetro de mercurio; todo parecía de lo más sencillo, se lo colocaba bajo la lengua para medir su temperatura y listo.

Pero como ella era Kagome y él Inuyasha, todo acabó en desastre cuando él no supo controlar la fuerza de su mandíbula y destrozó el termómetro, Kagome había escuchado algo en su clase de química sobre el peligro del mercurio y había entrado en inminente pánico. Finalmente había visto que el líquido no había salido del artefacto pero de igual manera tuvo que mandar a Inuyasha a reposar en el cuarto de Souta mientras ella desinfectaba su habitación como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y ni hablar cuando trato de que tomara una píldora para bajarle la temperatura y el malestar corporal, la silla de su escritorio ahora era una hermosa y arañada pieza abstracta.

Ahora estaban aquí, de vuelta en la rosada habitación de ella utilizando el método más tradicional que conocía: compresas frías.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" volvió a cambiar el pañuelo sentándose al lado de él en el borde la cama, que no tardaba nada en calentarse.

El asintió medio abriendo los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas coloreadas por la temperatura. Algo en el corazón de Kagome se apretó, nunca había visto a Inuyasha enfermo ¡y se sentía peor cuando era su culpa!

"Lamento haberte enfermado" apartó la vista a la cubeta con agua helada, cualquier cosa era más interesante que mirar a Inuyasha y sentirse tremendamente culpable.

"No es nada" gruñó bajo "Se me debe quitar en un rato" revolvió su cuerpo entre las sábanas para poder verla "Oye"

Levantó la vista para verlo con vergüenza, exprimió el pañuelo y lo pasó delicadamente por la cara de él "Deberías quedarte a descansar aquí, después de todo fue mi culpa yo puedo traer un futón para mi"

"Kagome"

"Pero no fue a propósito - ¡en mi defensa por tener parte humana deberías ser inmune al chocolate! Y yo jamás he tenido un perro en mi vida como voy a saber que era verdad lo del chocolate"

"Hey… Kagome"

"Buyo podrá ser regordete pero sigue siendo un gato y sinceramente él no come chocolate ¡pero también fue tu culpa dijiste que odiabas el olor y terminaste comiéndote casi la mitad del pastel! ¡Te dije que te iba a gustar de haber sabido que –

"¡Kagome!" tomó la mano de ella obligándola a soltar el pañuelo sobresaltada "Oye" volvió a intentar.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron cuando Inuyasha se incorporó pesadamente en la cama para quedar a su altura. No sabía bien que era, si la cara sonrosada, los ojos brillantes por la fiebre, el cabello alborotado y las tiernas orejas dobladas hacia abajo por el malestar, pero en ese momento Inuyasha se veía bastante bien.

Siempre se veía bien, y lo odiaba por eso.

Su caliente respiración empezó a chocar contra la cara de ella, y él seguía con la mirada entrecerrada y bastante somnolienta, el corazón de Kagome empezó a golpearla con fuerza cuando sus narices rozaron suavemente y la mano de ella que él mantenía firmemente agarrada le empezaba a arder. Cerró los ojos hipnotizada cuando escasos milímetros separaban sus labios ¿su primer beso con Inuyasha iba a ser por un delirio de intoxicación perruna por chocolate? El había empezado… ¿Qué importaba?

"¿Puedes hacer otro pastel de chocolate y asesinar a Sesshomaru?"

Una vena empezó a hincharse en su frente e Inuyasha simplemente volvió a acurrucarse en la cama medio inconsciente.

_Finalmente ese día Kagome había aprendido algo muy importante – Inuyasha nunca dejaría de ser Inuyasha._

* * *

**Y **¿Qué tal? _¿Les gusto?_ ¿no? ¡Espero que si! Háganmelo saber en sus reviews por favor ¡me encanta leerlos! Y si desean que siga escribiendo cosas como esta también háganmelo saber ¡no se imaginan lo feliz que eso me hace! Me asegurare de volver a actualizar esta historia para agradecer los reviews de forma personalizada.

**¡Oh!** Y me olvidaba, últimamente han estado ocurriendo cosas bastante fuertes en mi país (soy venezolana) así que puede que me demore un poquito en actualizar mi fic ¡pero sin duda estoy trabajando en él en todos mis ratos libres! **GRACIAS A TODOS. **

**Besos, abrazos y puro amor para ustedes. **


End file.
